


Behind Blue Eyes

by QueenHimiko



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, fantasies, first time lemon, kinky positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHimiko/pseuds/QueenHimiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lina encounters some slugs that give her the ability to read Gourry's thoughts. Het sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I do not own Slayers. And the title of this fic is obviously from The Who's song.

_I dare you to say anything,_  Lina seethed as she stormed out of the cave and headed towards the hot springs they had passed on their way up there.  _Come on, I dare you to say one word!_

“How is it that someone who can slay monsters is so scared of little slugs?”

“Because they’re slimy and gross and they ooze yucky sticky stuff!” Lina yelled.

Gourry stared at her and blinked a few times. “Did I say that out loud?” he asked.

“Of course you did! I could hear you as loud as day!”

Gourry shrugged, “Well, it’s a good question, isn’t it? It’s not like they will hurt you or anything, is it?”

“But now I’ve got slug slime all over me and I need to take a bath!”

“So your Big Sis never put them in your crib or…”

“I’ve just never liked them!” Lina yelled as they approached the spring, “Now why don’t you stay here and keep watch while I scrub this stuff off of me!”

As Lina turned away to stomp off towards the spring she heard him mutter, “You mean I can’t come and watch?”

“As if you’d want to!” Lina yelled back at him, never stopping in her trek to the spring.

“It’s times like these I get scared that she can read my mind.” She heard him say, “And am thanking my lucky stars that she can’t!”

Lina spun around, shocked. Gourry was nowhere in sight, lost behind the curtain of trees that now separated them. Was she hearing things? She’d heard that some varieties of slug slime had hallucinogenic or even telepathic properties. Most likely she was just hallucinating. There was no way Gourry would want to spy on a flat chested woman such as herself in the bath.

Lina pulled off her clothes and quickly made her entrance into the water, desperate to rub the slimy stuff off of her, especially if it was making her hear things like this. As she started to scrub a running monologue began to sound in her head, and the monologue’s voice sounded alarmingly like Gourry’s. “I wonder what she would be like if I joined her. Fiery? Coy? A tease…”

The monologue was cut off, replaced with powerful images of them locked in a passionate embrace, the force of which caused Lina to lose control and fall backwards into the water. The scenes morphed and become more erotic, with both of them naked as Lina knelt on her knees before him and took his member into her mouth. The image burst like a bubble as Lina’s head broke through the surface of the water, allowing her to take a few deep breaths as she wondered what in the world was happening to her and where the images had come from. Sure, she’d had fantasies, but nothing like that!

Lina felt her skin grow warm, and it was not just from the heat of the springs. Before she had time to complete a thought of her own his voice rang through her head, “I probably have enough time to take care of this before she finishes…” And then there was an overwhelming sense of pleasure that welled within her, following by a picture of her on all fours while Gourry thrusted into her. The sensation built rapidly, far more rapidly than she was used to when she fingered herself, and consumed her before finally dissipating, leaving her feeling on edge and a little disturbed. Not to mention aroused.

Thankfully the flow of his thoughts stopped, and a shaken Lina picked up her wash rag and started to attack the slime. There were two possibilities. The first was that she was having vivid hallucinations and her desires that she kept secret were starting to torment her waking consciousness. In some ways this would be the better option. The only danger was what would happen if she gave something away in front of him.

The other, of course, was that she was hearing his thoughts. And there were so many complications there she did not know where to begin. Should she feel cheapened? Was this just some passing fancy that all men who traveled alone with a woman indulged in? Did they just become curious about what it would be like to sleep with them? Or was it more? Could he be in love with her?

_Don’t be ridiculous, Lina! You’re not his type!_

She sighed. It wasn’t exactly as though he was wooing her with candlelight and chocolates as he pined over his unrequited love for her in the visions she’d seen. No, if they were the real deal, then it seemed as though he was just horny and curious. She debated between wondering which was worse, him finding her so unattractive that he wasn’t interested in her in any sort of sexual sense, or her being desirable enough to sleep with but with no romantic attachments. She eventually decided that, short of asking him, she would never know the truth. And asking him was the last thing she could do. It would simply be too embarrassing.

Once she was clean she sat up in the spring and contemplated her actions before deciding that either way the flow of his voice had stopped and it was safe to get out. She dressed slowly, trying to give herself as much time as possible to calm down and collect herself, hoping that he wouldn’t get worried about her and decide to check up on her. She felt more and more secure that whatever it was that caused her to hear his voice was over, and the best thing to do would be to find him and get the rest of the awkward day over with. Surely things would be back to normal tomorrow.

Lina found him sleeping by a tree. She sighed as she regarded him, noticing a tension in her lower belly as she did that was definitely sexual. That he was extremely handsome had not gone unnoticed by her, yet in sleep, he was downright angelic, and after the images she had seen of them involved so intimately together, it was hard to ignore just how desperately she wanted him.

And she suddenly found herself hoping that the visions had been fantasies of his, that she really had been able to read his mind and he did find her attractive, even if he only did just want to see what she was like in bed. At the same time, whenever he commented on her appearance he’d always talk about what was lacking about her. Namely her breasts. Likely it was a just cruel illusion of her mind. She took a deep breath and resolved to wake him and move forward. She didn’t trust herself to touch him so she yelled, “Hey, wake up. I’m hungry!”

His blue eyes popped open and he smiled, “Food sounds good to me!”

Lina turned around and headed towards the town they passed earlier. That was when his voice sounded in her mind again. “She looks so rattled. Did the slugs really scare her that much? Perhaps if I held her for a bit…” once again the amorous feelings swelled through her, “But she’d probably fireball me into the next town if I tried, but it just might be worth it. I wonder why she’s covering her ears. I don’t hear anything aside from some birds, the breeze through the trees, and some wild animals.”

Desperate to not draw attention to herself, she lowered her hands as she tried to think of what to do next. It was hard when someone else’s thoughts were drowning out your own. “Her hair looks so pretty when it catches the light like that. I wish I could run my hands through it. Damn, even looking at her hair is turning me on. I wonder what she would think if I told her that. I mean hair is safe, right? She wouldn’t burn me to a crisp if I commented on that.”

Lina spun her head back, and quickly looked ahead. Was he really admiring her looks?

“Why am I getting that eerie feeling that she knows exactly what I’m thinking? Sometimes I wish I could figure out what she’s thinking. I probably wouldn’t be able to understand half of it. I wonder if she ever thinks of me when she’s thinking about magic spells and legends. She’s tensing up, I wonder what is wrong. I could offer to massage her back, and then if I did a good enough job, perhaps she’d let me…No, don’t go back to thinking those thoughts, especially when she’s right in front of me. I don’t know why I’ve been so horny lately. Five years. We’ve been traveling together for five years. I’ve been wanting her for five years, waiting to show her how much I love her…Why can’t I just say it, and see what happens from there?”

Lina nearly stopped in her tracks as his unspoken confession of love rang through her mind. Was this the real deal, or some fantasy her cruel mind was foisting on her? Should she tell him she was hearing things? Every time she tried to weigh her options and formulate a plan her thoughts became suffocated by his.

“I’m too scared to do it. She’ll never know how I feel because I can be such a coward, I’m just too damn scared she’ll run. Because I gave up my family. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. So I just can’t tell her, because if she doesn’t feel the same, then she’ll bolt. And losing everything I love is not something I ever want to go through again.”

Lina went tense as she became more convinced that what she was hearing was real. At the same time, it felt unbearably voyeuristic, even if she couldn’t control it. Gourry never talked about his family and what little information she’d just learned felt ill gotten. She needed to put a stop to this. Yes, she was curious beyond belief, but it also felt so wrong, like she was snooping through his bags and stealing his secrets. And besides, she wanted him to trust her enough to tell him herself.

Desperate to put some distance between them until the slime wore off she said clumsily, “Hey Gourry, I think maybe we should split up a bit…”

The force of his thoughts hit her like a tidal wave, causing her to crumple to her knees, clutching her head. “Split up?!” A series of images and a torrent of emotions followed. People who she never met but knew were Gourry’s father, mother, grandmother, brothers, and uncles flashed through her mind. In an instant she knew about the bitter divide in the family over the Sword of Light, the vicious fights, and the grisly murder of his brother and several other family members.

And the love that he had for the idea of what a family should be, the love he had for each of them, of his efforts to stop the fighting, of how he was taunted by his family for attempting to be a peacemaker, of how he finally decided that the death of his youngest brother was the last straw, how he took the Sword of Light and ran away from home. How he decided to unite the family by taking the bone of contention away from them, forever estranging himself from them.

“Lina!” he cried as he grabbed her, “Are you okay?”

She shook her head as tears leaked from her eyes, “I’m so sorry.” She gasped. “I had no idea, I’m so sorry that happened to you…”

Gourry looked at her, confusion written all over his face. Again his voice rang in her head, “May be she was right to fear slugs, she’s losing it.”

He picked her up, “Come on, let’s get you to the healer.”

His worry for her washed over her, along with memories of the day that they met and their subsequent adventures, but from his perspective. It was strange how you could travel with someone for years and never know what you mean to another person. The realization that she was what gave his life meaning after running away from his family permeated her being. She was now his family. His feelings for her were overpowering, his fear that he would lose her overwhelming. His thoughts were panicked, worry over whether he would find the town in time, wondering if it was something in the slug slime or some property of the springs, the part of himself enjoying the feel of her in his arms, the sensory circle of feeling both his arms around her and her in his arms was deafening. It was getting so bad that she could not tell where his thoughts ended and hers began anymore. She felt suffocated by the intrusion of his mind on hers, and could feel her own consciousness being drowned in his.

“Stop thinking!” she yelled, desperate to regain some control of her mind.

“What the heck is she yelling about?” He wondered. Was he saying it out loud? Or in his head? She couldn’t tell anymore.

“Stop it!” she yelled as she tried to wrest away from him, desperate to get some space between them.

“She’s getting worse!” he thought as he held on tighter. “Come on, Lina, we’re almost there.”

To her dismay, Lina found as they reached the outskirts of town that it was not just Gourry’s thoughts she could hear, but anyone and everyone within a certain distance. Lina grunted in pain as the thoughts from hundreds of townspeople battled for dominance in her mind. The need to get away from all of them, to find peace in the blissful solitude of the forest drove her to hurl herself from his grip and make a run for it.

“Lina!” he yelled as he swiftly grabbed her and pulled her to him, ignoring the protests and blows she landed, “Lina, we’re almost there. Please.”

Yes, she was a head smaller than him, but it meant little when he was doing his best not to harm her while she did not care anymore. It was all he could do to hold her steady, forget continuing on to the town. Gourry searched for help and spotted a silhouette on the road ahead. “Help!” he cried as Lina struggled against him, muttering strange protests. “Help!”

Gourry let out a breath of relief as the silhouette grew bigger, and soon he could discern two people. One, a woman, immediately helped Gourry try to subdue Lina. The other, a man said, “I’ll get Releah.”

Even with two people holding her, Lina nearly broke free. Whoever this Releah was, Gourry decided she could not get there fast enough. It seemed to take forever for the man to finish his errand. And if anything Lina became even more aggressive and less coherent. “We see this from time to time.” The woman said between pants and grunts as she fought off Lina’s attempts to break free, “The good news is that it can be easily fixed. Releah is very skilled with this.”

“Be quiet!” Lina yelled, “Everyone just be quiet! Get out of my head! I don’t want to hear anymore! Shut up!”

“What’s happening to her?” he asked.

Suddenly the man returned with an elderly woman. She swiftly knelt beside Lina and cast a sleeping spell. Lina instantly slumped limply against him, and Gourry exhaled in relief as he cradled her against him. “Come,” the old woman said, “There’s an inn just down the road.”

Gourry scooped Lina up and followed the old woman. “I’m Releah, the town’s healer.”

“That’s nice, but do you know what’s happened to her?”

“You must have encountered some slugs earlier. Well, there’s a venom in their slime that causes people to develop telepathic properties.”

“Tele-what?” Gourry asked.

Releah continued without so much as a blink, “The ability to hear other’s thoughts and to feel what others are feeling.”

Gourry felt himself go numb as he thought about her strange behavior. And then, like artifacts from a swamp, memories of masturbating while she was bathing surfaced. He thought of the way she seemed off after she woke him from his nap. Horror filled him as he wondered what other thoughts he had, what he had given away. It took him awhile to realize that Releah was still talking.

“…It’s rather overwhelming, and eventually leads to a desire to get away from all people. It’s a good thing you didn’t let her go because it can cause permanent psychosis. Fortunately I always keep a supply of antidote around.”

Gourry did not know what psychosis was and was not particularly keen to find out. The important thing was that there was a cure that would bring Lina back to her senses. But then there was the awkward question of what she had learned and how she would react to it.

He knew he had thought of his family. Would she be completely disgusted to learn what had happened? And had she felt him when he was masturbating? She was always so prudish, so maybe he was safe there. He was fairly certain that there would have been retribution if she’d heard that. Had she heard that he loved her?

In some sense he felt violated and exposed. All of his secrets laid bare. Why had she not told him he was broadcasting his thoughts loud and clear? He wanted to be angry at someone, but he wasn’t sure who to direct it at.

“Right in here,” Releah said as she opened the door to a tidy looking inn. “Quinn, do you have a room for them?”

The man behind the counter threw her some keys, “Two doors down and to the right.” He replied, followed by a price.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Gourry said as he continued to follow Releah, who opened the door and motioned that Gourry lay her on the bed.

Gourry did as told, and pulled up a stool so he could sit beside her as Releah busied herself removing Lina’s boots. Once Lina was settled, Releah pulled a vial from her purse and put it to Lina’s lips. Lina swallowed reflexively and the healer smiled. “There.” Releah said, “When she wakes she’ll be right as rain.”

“Thank you.” Gourry said, “How much do I owe you?”

He was glad that Lina was not awake to hear that he did not barter with Releah as she would have insisted. He was angry, he felt exposed, but he was also grateful that Lina would be all right. As he gave the healer some extra money to pay the innkeeper as she left, Releah studied him for a moment before asking, “Let me guess, you had some thoughts you didn’t want made known.”

“That’s putting it lightly.”

“Is she your wife?”

“No. If she would have me, though, she would be.” Gourry said as he resisted the urge to caress her cheek.

“This happens a lot when people encounter the slugs. It’s uncomfortable for both parties. One thing I have seen in all my years of doing this, though, is that it is the true test of a relationship.”

Gourry perked up and looked at her. “Huh?”

“If a relationship was meant to last then it can withstand such an intrusion and brutal honesty. If not, then it’s not worth the effort you’re putting into it.”

“If that’s supposed to be comforting, it’s not.” Gourry said. “She’s all I have!”

“If you’re that committed, then you may well belong to the former group. Now, you’re hurt. Let me heal you.”

Gourry blinked. He had barely noticed the aches coming from his body, bruised and scratched from trying to keep Lina from running into the woods. He said nothing as Releah cast her spell. Once finished, she excused herself and left Gourry to keep a silent, anxious vigil by Lina’s bed.

Eventually her ruby eyes flitted open. Her breathing hitched as she took in the unfamiliar setting, and then relaxed a little when she noticed Gourry beside her, looking unusually apprehensive. He was having a hard time maintaining eye contact, though he smiled genuinely when he saw she was awake. “Hey.” He said softly.

“Hey.” Lina said as she sat up, relief washing over her. There was no consciousness intruding upon her. She did not seem to be able to catch a whiff of his mind.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Better. Enjoying the quiet. Thirsty.”

Gourry looked around and found a water pitcher with a mug beside it. He filled it and brought it to her. “Thanks.” She said as she took a drink, and wondered where to go from here. First she decided she’d better cautiously assess the damage. “How much do you understand about what happened?” Lina asked.

Gourry inhaled sharply. It was enough to let Lina know that it was too much. “So, I was really reading your thoughts.” Lina said softly as she stared at the intricate patchwork quilt.

“What else did you think it was?” he asked, unable to keep the frustration from his voice.

“I thought I might be hallucinating. Hearing things that weren’t there.” Lina was silent for a moment before asking, “So you stole the Sword of Light?”

Gourry nodded, “How much do you know?”

“Everything. When your thoughts were heading in that direction and I tried to put some distance between us to protect your privacy, and then it all flashed before my eyes. In one moment I learned about your entire childhood.”

She stared at him with new eyes. In a matter of minutes she’d learned more about him then she had in all the years they had traveled together. She had never been able to figure him out. He’d mentioned having a family, but had never delved too deeply into details. He’d talk about his days as a mercenary, but nothing before that time. He’d never had anyone to write to, and save from the fact that she’d seen him write on the odd occasion she would have pegged him as illiterate. And he’d always been so friendly and sunny she’d never thought that if she scratched beneath the surface there would have laid such a tragic story.

Unlike some people who became stuck in the past he’d painfully moved on. He never talked about it not because he was trying to deceive her, but because he did not want it to have any sort of hold on him. He’d devoted his energies to being worthy of her. And now he was scared that he would lose her.

She knew what he was thinking, even without the benefit of being able to read his mind anymore. He was wondering if she was going to part ways now that she knew everything.

Reading his mind had not been a pleasant experience, but in some fundamental way she knew she had been changed for it, for the better. Walking in his shoes had broadened her thinking. Knowing how he cared for her had given her a new sense of daring. While looking back at all of their time together, she wondered how she could not have seen that he was head over heels in love with her? But now that she did know, she certainly wasn’t going to let her own ridiculous fears of being rejected hold her back anymore.

And besides. After learning about the sacrifices he had made and how much he worried about his love for her going unrequited, she was eager to show him how much she treasured him.

She reached a hand out to caress his cheek, “Do you want to know something, something I’ve never told anyone?”

His eyes opened in shock at the feel of her soft hand on his cheek, and she smiled to herself. “Yes.” He said, his voice barely a whisper.

She took a deep breath. “Do you remember when Hellmaster kidnapped you?”

He nodded, obviously hanging onto her every word for once. She continued, “I knew he wanted me to cast a spell that would destroy the world. And I knew it would be better if I turned around, went home, and didn’t go after you. Because you may die, but the world would still be here. It would have been the sane course of action. But I went after you.

“I swore I would find a way to defeat him that didn’t involve the Giga Slave. But in the end, I cast it for you. I did it to save you. I knowingly put the world on a sacrificial platter for you. And I did it because you mean to me what I mean to you.”

He stared at her a moment, as if wondering if he had really heard her correctly. But she didn’t want to wait anymore for his brain to work it out. She swiftly moved towards him and pressed her lips to his. He pulled away for a moment and gazed at her first in surprise and then in relief as he leaned forward to kiss her again, this time sliding his tongue through her lips as he wrapped his arms around her. She returned the embrace and started to pull him down onto the bed on top of her. He broke the kiss, seizing the opportunity to say the words he’d wanted to say for years, “I love you.”

She gave him a quick peck on the lips and ran a hand through his long hair, “I love you, too.”

He moved over her in the bed as she wrapped her arms around him, enjoying the feel of the strength of his muscles moving over her as they started to kiss again. She drew her hands down his back, relishing in the softness of his hair, before she chickened out a bit as she drew close to his butt and retreated to higher ground. Suddenly she found herself wishing she could tell what he was thinking again. While she knew he’d had fantasies of making love to her, those told her little about how to initiate such actions.

And besides, what if she wasn’t as good in bed as he fantasized?

 _I will not let my doubts hold me back here again!_ She told herself as her hand daring trailed his spine again as they continued to kiss passionately. And this time when she got to his derriere, she did not stop. She grabbed a hold and squeezed.

He gasped into her mouth as he broke off the kiss, and then he moaned as he moved his hips against her, revealing a growing hardness there. Lina’s eyes widened as she wondered if it was what she thought it was as he started to kiss her beneath her earlobe.

She mewed with delight as she held him to her as he moved his kisses down a bit, somehow stumbling upon an even more sensitive spot. But it was not enough, she wanted more! As soon as the thought ran through her mind she spoke it before she could lose her nerve, “Make love to me.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, and then inhaled sharply as her hands dove under his shirt to caress his sculpted chest.

“Does this feel good?” she asked playfully, and then she realized what should have been obvious a long time ago, that if she wanted to know what was on his mind, all she had to do was ask.

“God yes! I knew you’d be a tease…” he hissed as his hands moved to undo her belt. He was interrupted in his efforts as she pulled his shirt up and over his head. As always, she liked to take the lead. He resumed his quest to undo her belt as she lifted herself up to kiss his throat, but as good as that felt it did not deter him from his task. Once the belt was on the floor, his fingers fumbled as he then struggled to undo the buttons on her shirt. Teasingly she moved her kisses around his jawbone as he opened her shirt, groaning in frustration to find a yellow top underneath it.

She kissed him playfully on the lips. “Did you think it would be that simple?”

He looked at her with such desire tinged with frustration that she decided to take it easy on him, and slowly pulled her top down so that they were both bare chested. Before she could say a word his mouth was sucking on her right breast, while his hand gently caressed her left. Lina moaned in pleasure. It barely occurred to her to worry about her size. Knowing how he had lusted after her had an intoxicatingly liberating effect on her inhibitions.

And besides. She now knew that he liked her breasts a lot more than he let on.

She leaned back onto the bed, wrapping her arms around him so he continued to pay attention to her chest, enjoying the sensations. Then he awkwardly shoved a hand between them as he fumbled with the waistband of her pants. Her eyes shot open. They were really doing this!

Gourry eventually pulled his left hand away from her breast to help his right hand with her pants and, once finished, worked to remove his. Lina watched him lazily, and then her eyes widened. She’d never seen an aroused man before. How would that fit inside her without hurting?

Gourry moved to kiss her, his erection rubbing against her stomach, shocking her with its hardness. He pulled away when he noticed that some of her zeal was gone. “What is it?” he asked.

“I…how will, I mean…” her voice trailed off awkwardly as a blush crept through her. She knew her inexperience was showing.

“I’m sure you’ve heard plenty of stupid thoughts from me today.” He stated as a matter of fact. “What can you say that would be even sillier?”

She said nothing, but he noted that she was staring wide eyed at his member. “This is your first time, isn’t it?”

“So what if it is!” she yelled.

“Do you still want to?” he asked, hoping she would say “yes.” He’d been waiting for so long, to be this close and have to stop would be agony!

“Yes!” she hissed as she closed her eyes and decided to spit it out. Keeping the truth from each other had simply resulted in a lot of wasted time in the past, “But how is it going to fit!?”

“Shh,” he said as he smiled smugly before he kissed her gently, moving his hand so that it was between her legs. He ran his fingers between her lower lips several times, observing with satisfaction that she was wet before sliding one in. Lina gasped into his mouth as he started to pump in and out of her. “Does it feel good?” he asked.

She nodded hazily. It didn’t hurt at all. In fact, quite the opposite! “Do you think I can stick another one in?”

She nodded again, and he did, enjoying the warmth and the way her walls pulsated around his fingers. Gently he twirled his fingers in circles, widening them slightly. He positioned himself so that he was on his side behind her, with her top leg scissored over his as he continued pumping into her. He moved his other hand beneath and around her so it could massage one breast while he kissed the spot where her neck and shoulder met. Gingerly he moved a third finger so it was inside of her, and smiled in satisfaction as she started moving her hips to the rhythm he was setting.

Lina had never felt so full. The feeling of being stretched wider and wider was strangely erotic. He pulled his fingers down and started circling her entrance before sliding back into her again, and she could not help but cry out in pleasure. After pleasuring her this way for a while, he whispered in her ear, “Do you think you’re ready now?”

“Yes.” She said, moaning a bit in protest as he took his fingers out and grabbed his erection and positioned it at her opening. He pushed her leg further up his a bit to give him the space needed and then he pushed into her from behind. He swore he saw stars as she encompassed him, circling him with her warm wetness.

Lina grunted in pleasure. “Is this all right?” he asked as he pulled back to push himself back in.

“Wonderful, keep going.”

He slammed back into her, doing his best to maintain control. One of the benefits of taking himself in hand earlier that day was that he had more stamina than he would otherwise have had. And it wasn’t as if he could penetrate her too deeply in this side position. But it did give him the advantage of being able to watch her contort and writhe in pleasure as he pumped in and out of her, and he fully enjoyed seeing every jiggle of her breasts as he watched as her mouth opened in a small O of delight. And then there was the satisfaction of knowing that he was doing this to her.

He smiled as he watched her, and finally he could not resist grabbing one breast with one hand and reaching between her legs to stroke her with the other as he continued to thrust into her. “Gourry!” she cried, her hands flailing as one finally grasped his hip.

“Are you enjoying this?” he asked as he kissed her where her neck and shoulder met.

“Yes.” She breathed as she arched against him, “Oh…don’t stop.”

He pushed himself in as he continued to nuzzle at her neck. Damn, but he wanted to go in deeper! But he wasn’t about to stop. Not until she was satisfied. And he could tell she was getting close as her hips started to move against him more and he struggled to keep his thrusts steady as her juices flowed down on him. He squeezed her nipple between his fingers with his other hand as she moaned, “Do that again!”

He did, and felt her muscles contract around him as she arched against him as she started to cry out with pleasure. He held her tightly, trying both to enjoy the sensations of her coming around him as he struggled to keep control. He still wanted to go deeper into her before he came.

Finally she pushed his hand away from her legs as she came down, and he moved to pull a pillow down to her side as he guided her to lay face down over it. He took a moment to appreciate the view of Lina bent over the pillow, her face turned backwards to look at him questioningly. Then she grinned, “I think I spied this fantasy of yours.”

He was taken a back a bit. “It’s not fair. You know my fantasies, I don’t know yours.”

Lina grinned and shook her hips at him. And just like that, talking was the last thing that he wanted to do anymore. With one hand he grasped her hip while the other guided himself into her. Damn, and he thought she was tight before! He moved his other hand to her hip and held them tight as he thrusted into her a few times while she gasped and moaned. Then she turned to look at him and said, “How does this compare?”

Part of him marveled that she expected him to form coherent sentences at the moment. The other part recognized her vulnerability. He moved a hand to gently trace it down her spine, moaning as he discovered that doing so caused her to clench around him. “You’re better than I ever could have imagined!”

She smiled at him, and then he thrusted into her again, and she turned to face forward as she gasped. He pulled out and then in, satisfied that she was satisfied as he let himself focus on his enjoyment as she started to move back towards him to meet his thrusts. Damn, but she was a fast learner! And they were always so attuned with each other on the battlefield, was it really that surprising that it would be similar in the bedroom?

He moved his hand down her spine again, and once more she clenched. And he couldn’t hold it anymore. He grasped her hips tightly with both hands as he started to thrust in a more frenzied manner as the pleasure tore through him. He sighed in contentment as he moved to lay back on the bed. She moved and arranged the pillow back at the head of the bed as she curled up beside him.

He reached out and pulled her close. She was strangely quiet as she stared at the ceiling. Worry crept through him. She had always been so prudish. This hadn’t been a lark brought on by sensing his libido all morning that vanished by the evening, was it? “You’re not regretting this, are you?”

Lina looked at him and smiled reassuringly as she moved her hand over his heart, “No. I’m just wondering how long we would have continued like we were if we’d not had this kick in the pants.”

He caressed her cheek, “I would have summoned the courage. Eventually.”

Lina knew it was a lie. He would never have risked losing her by sharing his feelings with her. He was so certain that she was too scared of intimacy to ever share it with another. Lina snuggled up to him and he kissed her on the top of her head. “I love you.” she whispered.

Lina closed her eyes. Maybe slugs had a purpose in this world after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my most popular works, judging from the amount of kudos, yet I always thought it was one of my worst works. So I revamped it and posted the newer, hopefully better version on 3/16/17. I at least feel better knowing that this is now worthy of all the love it has received.


End file.
